


【mob薛】疯子（R）

by starcool



Category: all薛 - Fandom, mob薛, 薛洋 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcool/pseuds/starcool
Summary: 路人薛





	【mob薛】疯子（R）

【mob薛】疯子（R）  
*路人薛  
*短小

“别碰我！！！”  
薛洋怒吼一声，想要挣脱那人的怀抱，可却使不出劲来。身体越来越热，他腿一软，彻底被男人抱在了怀中。  
“薛洋……”  
男人轻轻抚摸着薛洋的脸，温柔至极。中了情药的薛洋被抚摸后忍不住发出了一丝微弱的呻吟声。  
他眼角微微泛红，明明十分想要却仍用愤怒的目光看着男人。  
“你……放开我……”  
那人抬起薛洋的下巴，堵住了那张粉嫩诱人的小嘴。身体热得不行，想要的欲望越来越强烈。  
“哈……”  
一吻结束，薛洋眼眸已经有些迷离，他瘫软在男人身上，轻轻喘着气。  
男人解开薛洋的衣裳，在那白嫩柔滑的腰际捏了一下，笑道:“薛洋，我欢喜你许久。”  
“我想要彻底占有你。”  
“我想让十恶不赦的大魔头薛洋在我身下求饶喘息。”  
“薛洋，你知道吗，你现在这副模样，当真是诱人。”  
薛洋脸颊泛红，眼眸里氤氲着水汽，小嘴微微张开喘着气，实在是诱人极了。听到这番话，他皱起的眉毛，露出两颗尖锐的小虎牙，更让男人忍不住想要将他操到神志不清。  
这人是个疯子。  
可薛洋已经逃不掉了。

粉嫩可口的小穴吞没了男人三根手指，快速扩张之后，他便抬起那粗大的性器粗暴地插入薛洋那嫩穴之中。  
薛洋惊喘出声，身下剧烈的疼痛让他难以忍受，男人此刻却丝毫不温柔，猛烈地撞击着薛洋。  
“唔……哈……”  
“你他妈……嗯哈！”  
男人忽然握住薛洋身前那挺硬的阳物，使劲揉捏，身前身后的双重刺激下，薛洋射了出来。男人低声笑了笑，又一个深顶。  
薛洋感到羞辱，但是却无可奈何。身后给他带来的爽感让他失去理智。  
想要……想要被更深地操干。  
“嗯哈…快、啊……”  
薛洋忍不住扭动了一下腰肢，主动将阳物吞的更深，见薛洋这幅主动的模样，男人忽然用力顶撞，疼得薛洋眼眸里溢出生理泪水。  
“唔哈……嗯啊……”  
一阵一阵的爽感让薛洋脑袋一片空白，等他彻底清醒过来时，男人早就不知所踪了。  
薛洋怔了片刻，随后呆呆地看着自己身下一片污浊。  
他竟然被一个素不相识的人给操了。  
他妈的。


End file.
